


TLC

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Injuries Galore [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Massage, Minor Injuries, Mother Hen Sheamus, Overprotective, Pet Names, Romance, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "The universeclearlywants to give me an aneurysm," Sheamus mutters, the hot water pouring over his back. "Dental surgery, braces, F5s and now tables- what next? A match involving him running from killer bees and rabid dogs?" Angrily, he shuts the water off and steps out of the shower.OrSheamus takes care of Cesaro after TLC.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> After TLC.

**TLC**

"The universe _clearly_ wants to give me an aneurysm," Sheamus mutters, the hot water pouring over his back. "Dental surgery, braces, F5s and now tables- what next? A match involving him running from killer bees and rabid dogs?" Angrily, he shuts the water off and steps out of the shower. 

He quickly ties a towel around his waist and squeezes a dab of toothpaste on his toothbrush. 

_Do I need to start interviewing new boyfriends?_ Sheamus thinks, furiously brushing his teeth. _Matt Hardy has always been...Oh wait, he's married. Who else...?_

"You okay?" Cesaro asks, walking into the bathroom. He sits on the closed toilet, watching Sheamus dry off and dress.

"Yes. Just trying to figure out if I can turn Matt Hardy gay," Sheamus says, slipping into loose boxers and a t-shirt. 

"I _think_ his wife might have a problem with that and I know _I_ certainly have a problem with that as I don't share." Cesaro leans over forward, resting his arms on his legs. "Why are we turning Matt Hardy gay?"

"I decided I need a back-up boyfriend," Sheamus admits, offering Cesaro a hand to help him up. " _Just_ in case something happens to you." He helps to hoist Cesaro to his feet. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Cesaro mutters, glaring at Sheamus. "You know that I have no intention of dying anytime soon, right?" He wraps his arms around Sheamus in a tight hug. 

"Good point," Sheamus responds, grabbing Cesaro to steer him towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I've just been put through a table." Cesaro stifles a yawn. "I'm battered but I think I'll live. You didn't have to come back with me- you could have gone out." 

"Getting a bit old for that," Sheamus admits, gently placing Cesaro on the bed. "I _think_ I almost enjoy staying in with you more." 

"Now that's a surprise," Cesaro replies, moving gingerly until he's able to get comfortable. "Thought I might be holding you back." 

"You're holding me back?" Sheamus asks in mock surprise. "Have you ever once heard me saying _Antonio, you're holding me back_?" He smirks, Cesaro shaking his head ever so slightly. Sheamus begins to gently knead a knot in Cesaro's back. "Let me know if this hurts." 

Cesaro _purrs_ , a sound that catches Sheamus off guard. Of all the Cesaro noises he knew, this is a new sound. 

"You're fine. Though if you'd like to move to my lower back, I'll love you more than I already do." Cesaro rolls over so he's on his stomach and stretches out as much as he comfortably can. 

Sheamus reaches over to the nightstand and finds the tube of unscented lotion. He flips the cap open, adds a layer of lotion to his hands and begins to run them down Cesaro's back. 

He moves up and down, paying _extra_ attention to the spots that make Cesaro purr. He focuses extra attention on his lower back, making sure to add extra pressure.

"You have magic hands," Cesaro murmurs, laying back onto the pillow. "No masseuse has _ever_ been able to do that." He turns so his back is facing Sheamus. 

"I know your body," Sheamus replies, continuing to move his hands. "I know what makes you purr. Know what makes you growl." 

Sheamus finds it almost _magical_ that he can ease Cesaro's discomfort with little effort.

"Stop. Putting me to sleep," Cesaro mumbles, trying to pull away. 

"And that's bad why?" Sheamus asks, slowing the movement of his hands only slightly .

"Maybe- _just maybe_ \- I want the chance to do the same to you," Cesaro replies. "You _always_ take care of me. Shouldn't I have the chance to reciprocate?" 

Sheamus pauses, taking his time to figure out the best way to answer. He doesn't need or want reciprocation. 

This is about helping his boyfriend feel better. 

"You don't need to," he replies. "I'm doing this because _I want to_ not because _I want something_." 

Sheamus gently flips Cesaro so he's laying flat on his back. Then, he wraps his arm around Cesaro's middle, pulling him closer. 

"You can take care of me tomorrow. Tonight is _all about you_." Sheamus bursts into laughter. That had sounded _way less_ cheesy in his head. 

"Try to sound sexy but just ridiculous," Cesaro sleepily teases. He buries his nose in the crook of Sheamus' neck. "Sweet dreams." 

"Sweet dreams, _Mo Cuishle_ ," Sheamus whispers, kissing Cesaro's temple. 

_Mo Cuishle_ is an Irish term of endearment. It translates into 'my pulse'. Sheamus can think of no better way to describe how he feels about the man sleeping in his arms. 

To be honest, Sheamus isn't even sure that Antonio knows about the pet name. Sheamus is alright with that. That's actually he prefers to keep it. He's not exactly _afraid_ of Cesaro's response. It's more that he wants to keep the _intimacy_ of the name to himself for now.

Falling in love hard and fast is _never_ an easy thing, especially when it's with a stubborn, injury-prone Swiss man. 

Sheamus gently pulls the blankets around them. The air is starting to take on the night chill and the last thing he wants is for them to wake up in the middle of the night, freezing. 

He knows that Cesaro will _probably_ end up stealing the blanket. It's just what he does. Sheamus has _almost_ grown accustomed to waking up without the blanket while his boyfriend is wrapped like a burrito. 

Sleep starts to overcome him. With heavy eyes, he lays back, allowing himself to succumb to sleep.

-Fin-


End file.
